


Palemates

by MissSugarPink



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Blood, Collegestuck, Feels, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Humanstuck, Mental Institutions, Multi, Possible Alphas, Quadrant Confusion, Sadstuck, Schizophrenia, Self-Hatred, Slife of life, Some Fluff, just about everyone - Freeform, palemates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPink/pseuds/MissSugarPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karkat sat down at the bus stop that day, he never thought his life would change like it did. Seriously, it's like the start of an awful rom com. He almost wishes it had never happened.</p><p>Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Winter Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Human Stuck :D

Karkat tugged his coat closer to himself, shivering. "Fuck... It's colder than the ass of a polar bear who's taking a dump in a tin toilet on the shady side of a fucking iceberg. I fucking hate winter..." With a sigh, Karkat finally got to the bus stop. "Fucking finally." Breathing into his hands, he sat on the bench there, trying his best to warm up.

He rubbed together his hands, looking around. People walked past, absorbed into their own little worlds. With a sigh, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out along with his headphones. With a scowl that was normal for him, he put in his headphones and hit play on his music.

Karkat crossed his arms behind his head and shut his eyes, trying to block out the cold with his music. Linkin Park, man. Some people called it cliche, but he absolutely loved some of their music. He breathed out, his air puffing out in a little cloud in front of him. It was just a normal day. He was on his way home from school. Tomorrow, he’ll go back, as usual. Next year, he’ll finally try and get into the production business. Until then, he’d just continue going to classes, day in and day out in this boring life of his.

That is, unless what was going to happen next happened.

Karkat jumped as the person next to him tapped him on the shoulder. He pulled out his headphone, the music playing freely as he took in the man next to him. The guy was his age, maybe older, with a purple hoodie pulled up and shading his face. He had this dumb, lackadaisical smile on his face and his eyes were half lidded with tiredness. “Hey, motherfucker,” the dude muttered, his voice wavering between a baritone and tenor. “Y’got a light?”

Karkat raised his eyebrow, frowning. Judging from his voice (and his breath, and his general appearance), this dude was stoned out of his gourd. He shook his head, moving to put his headphone back in, but the guy quickly grabbed his shoulder, his eyes wide. “Yo, man, what song is that?”

“Er… Castle of Glass, by Linkin Park.”

The hoodie guy laughed, grinning brightly. “Aw, motherfucker, that’s my motherfuckin’ JAM.” He grinned, leaning back and sighing. “Still, they’re starting to get all up and old news, y’know? New bands are movin’ in.”

Karkat sighed. “Look. Who the hell are you, and why the hell are you talking to me?”

The guy laughed again, looking over at him. “Fuck, I don’t know. One of my motherfucking bottles fell open in the street outside my house and done went and spilled aaaaall over the motherfucking ground. I went on down to the store and got more wicked elixir, but now that spilt elixir done opened up a window of conversation with you, man, or some wacked out shit like that.”

Karkat glared at him, shaking his head and sitting up more. “Okay, that made ABSOLUTELY no sense. What sort of insipid lumpy shitbaggery is this… ‘wicked elixir’ shit you mentioned?”

The guy pulled a bottle of Red Pop Faygo out of his hoodie pocket. “This shit’s the elixir of the gods, brother.” He spun open the cap and took a long drink from the bottle of carbonated sugar. 

Karkat groaned, shoving his palm into his face. “I’m not your fucking ‘brother’.”

“Sure you are, man. Everyone is my motherfucking brother. We’re all motherfucking related!”

Karkat sighed, leaning back against the bench. “Just… you never answered the original fucking question. Who the fuck are you?”

“Heh. The name’s Gamzee. Gamzee Makara.” He grinned again, offering his hand. “Nice to motherfucking meet you.”

Karkat glared before taking his hand and shaking it. “Yeah. Name’s Karkat. Now buzz off.”

“Whatever, motherfucker.”

Karkat put his headphones back in, sighing and restarting the song. He shut his eyes, just relaxing and trying to ignore Gamzee. There wasn’t much time till the bus came, however, so he was torn away from his music rather quickly as he felt another tap on his shoulder. With a low growl, Karkat looked at Gamzee angrily. The shittrumpet just pointed with his thumb to the bus as it parked in front of the stop, smiling. With a low groan, Karkat stood and walked to the bus.

Not many people were on, thankfully. Many seats to choose from, he just grabbed the one closest to the front. _Finally_ , he thought, _some peace and quie-_

Gamzee grinned as he sat right next to Karkat. “So hey, motherfucker, where are you headed?”

Karkat threw up his hands, growling again. “OH COME ON! There’s TONS of seats in here, fuckwad. Why the everlasting fuck do you have to sit next to me?”

Gamzee chuckled, using his hand to brush back his bangs. “Man, take a chill. There’s hardly anyone else on and we’re just getting our talk on. I wanna know more about you, motherfucker.”

Karkat groaned. “Stop. Calling me. Mother. Fucker.”

“Heh. No deal, motherfucker. Just gotta be saying what’s all up and whimsical, brother.”

Karkat shoved his head into his hands, trying to resist the urge to scream. This was going to be an awful ride home.

_One Hour Later…_

“Hey, this is my stop, alright?”

Gamzee looked out the window in surprise. “Huh… well shit, brother, we get off at the same stop.”

Karkat rolled his eyes. “Lemmie guess - motherfucking miracle?”

Gamzee laughed, perhaps honking once or twice. “Nah, man, this is just a happy happenstance. But you can call it a miracle all you want.” Karkat sighed, but did smile just a bit. Gamzee’s eyes lit up. “Hey! That’s the first you’ve smiled this entire conversation!”

“Huh?” Karkat frowned instantly, just to make up for lost time. “Come on, I don’t smile THAT rarely.”

“You totally do, bro. You know what, I’m gonna keep a tally of all the times you get your motherfucking smile on. It’s gonna be wicked.”

Karkat just shook his head, sighing. “Do whatever you want, you stoned out, pot-sucking piece of garbage.”

“Heh, thanks brother.”

Both of them stood, making their way outside. Karkat shivered, tugging his turtleneck up higher. “Mother FUCK, it’s cold out.”

“Heh, yeah.” Gamzee grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Hey man, wanna come down to my place? It’s not far and it’ll be warm.”

Karkat raised an eyebrow. “Do you really think I’m going to go to whatever drug den you run just in the hopes of getting some fucking warmth? Besides, my place is literally just down the block.”

Gamzee chuckled. “Whatever, motherfucker.” He yawned, scratching the back of his head. “Hey man, before we part our motherfucking ways, could you tell me what time it is? Gotta get my motherfucking pill on at some point.”

“Pill?”

“Yeah, for medical miracles, y’know?”

Karkat just shook his head again, checking his phone. “It’s about 5, Gamzee.”

“... Shit. Yeah, I should be getting home soon.”

Karkat shoved his phone back into his pocket, his curiosity peaked. “Er… Gamzee, what kind of pills are you talking about? Like, are you sure you can find your way back to your house alright?”

“Eh, maybe man. If I don’t, I’ll just wake up in an alley a few weeks from now and be motherfucking alright. Then I just gotta go tell my psycho logic fella and tell him about my latest ‘episode’ or whatever.”

Karkat physically felt his eye twitch. “Gamzee, I’m walking you home.”

“Ah, motherfucking SWEET, brother. Come on, it’s right this way.” Gamzee started off in the direction of his house, a worried Karkat following right behind. 

Years in the future, Karkat would look back on this day and sigh. Maybe he really didn’t understand how deep into the river of bullshit he was wading when he offered to walk this drugged up shittrumpet to his place. Despite that, however, he would always look back on this day fondly, if confused. He’d be even more confused that later in the week, he would actually return to the decrepit looking building that Gamzee stayed in. 

But, looking back, he wouldn’t want their friendship to begin any other way, in any other place.


	2. An Average Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat goes through his daily routine after school.

Karkat had the route memorized. Left at Prospit Lane, straight until you get to the guitar shop, then right and straight until you got to Gamzee's shack. 

As he neared the sagging abomination that Gamzee called a house, Karkat realized once again that calling it a 'shack' was being too kind. The little house was falling apart with weeds growing up against the side of the house, the shutters hanging loosely against the two total windows, and the gutters broken and dripping as the snow in them thawed. "This place is absolutely disgusting," he declared, scowling. "Why he still lives here, I'll never know." Working past his revulsion, Karkat opened the door and walked inside; Gamzee never locked it.

Gamzee looked up from his spot on the couch, a half empty bag of Cheetos open on his chest. "Heeeey, brother! What a nice surprise."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "I told you I was stopping by, Gamzee. Remember? I called you earlier, asked if you needed anything from the store?"

Gamzee's face went blank for a moment before he burst out laughing. He glanced at the phone behind him, grinning. "Huh! You totally did, brother. Guess it slipped my mind.” He shook his head. “Motherfuckin’ miracle, this wired thing…”

“It’s a home phone, Gamzee. Just about every house has one.”

“Yeah man… miracles… Speaking of the shopping, though, did you uh... get my motherfucking faygo?"

Karkat pulled the bags he was holding from out of his coat. "Yeah, yeah, I've got your shitty soda right here." He sat the drinks on the table, shaking his head. "How can you just drink this stuff like you do? It tastes like a giant acid monster vomited into a bottle, dumped some Splenda into that bitch, drank it, and shat out the final product in a fiery blast of waste to rival even the gods mighty shits."

Gamzee chuckled, spinning the cap off one and drinking. "You sure know how to spin a wicked sentence, my brother. That was one of your best yet."

"Thanks for the compliment, I guess." Karkat crossed his arms, scowling at Gamzee. "Do you ever move your lazy ass off of that couch? I swear, every time I come in here, you have yourself firmly planted in that hideous thing."

Gamzee grinned, shrugging. "I like to hang in my free time."

"Ugh, whatever." Karkat glanced at his phone. "Hey, did you take your pills yet? It's about that time."

"Pills?" Gamzee scratched his head, laughing. "Woops. Guess it slipped my motherfucking think pan too, bro."

"It's called your mind, Gamzee, not a think pan." Karkat sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Look, I'll go grab the pills, alright? You just stay here."

"Sure thing, motherfucker." 

Karkat walked out of the room and down the cramped hall, making his way to the bathroom. He was used to doing this when he visited. "I swear," he mutters, "if I didn't drop by as often as I do, this fucker would end up dead." 

_Maybe that's why I keep coming back_ , he thought.

He was torn from his thoughts as he stepped on one of the many horns Gamzee left around his house. It made a loud honk, causing Karkat to scream quite loudly. "You alright, brother," was the response from the living room.

"Grr... GAMZEE, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LEAVING YOUR HORNS ALL OVER THE FUCKING FLOOR, YOU LACKADAISICAL FUCKTARD?"

"Uh... I dunno."

With a low grumble, Karkat continued on his way, muttering things such as 'honking like a shittrumpet in a windy plain' and 'clean up this fucking shitswamp'. 

Reaching the bathroom, Karkat pulled open the medicine cabinet. He was used to the clutter in there; from the normal shit, like NyQuil and Ibuprofen and all that, to the less normal shit, like his prescription meds, Karkat had seen it all already. Perks of being friends with an insane juggalo.

Karkat pulled out a nearly empty bottle of Clozaril. "He's going to have to go to the doctor soon," he muttered with a sigh. He spun the bottle in his hand and read the label as he always did. 

The same words popped out at him. 'Antipsychotic'. 'Infection'. 'Blood Cell Decline'. 'Substance Abuse'. That last one worried him the most. With a sigh, Karkat pocketed the meds and walked back to Gamzee.

"I got your damn pills."

Gamzee grinned, stretching and sitting up. "Sweet, motherfucker. Got my wicked elixir right here." He tapped the bottle he held between his legs.

Karkat rolled his eyes, taking out the pills and grabbing two from the bottle. "Alright." Gamzee took them and downed them with a swig of faygo. "You're gonna need to go to the doctor's soon for a refill."

Gamzee frowned lightly. "Motherfuck... I hate doctors. They all up and tell me all this shit about me being 'functioning', like I'm some sorta machine they gotta keep checking up on." He sighed, slumping over a bit. "So I got some weird brain stuff going on - that's just cause of those motherfucking miracles in life. I'm this way for a reason, y'know?"

Karkat rubbed his neck, sitting next to Gamzee and patting him on the back. "Hey, don't think too hard about it. You're right that you're this way for a reason, Gamz." _Maybe not for the reason you think, but a reason nonetheless._

Gamzee smiled, glancing back at Karkat. "Thanks bro." With a sigh, Gamzee stood. "I'm gonna go outside for a smoke. Hold down the motherfucking fort, alright?"

"Er, wait, Gamzee." Karkat cleared his throat. "What exactly are you uh... smoking?"

Gamzee shrugged. "Weed."

"Oh." 

"That a problem? I can just grab my normal smokes."

Karkat sighed, rubbing his face. _You know what? Not today._ "No, it's good... Just... go smoke whatever you want. I should be getting back home, though."

"Alright, motherfucker. When'll you be dropping by again? Maybe I'll get my motherfucking bake on and make you a pie."

Karkat smiled softly. "Uh... Maybe tomorrow, if nothing comes up. It's not like I particularly love wading through this putrid shit dump."

Gamzee chuckled. "Tally's up to 3, motherfucker." With a soft honk and laugh, Gamzee went outside. 

"Tally?..." Karkat shrugged. "Whatever. It's probably just some more of his bullshit clown antics." Yawning, Karkat stood, stretching and popping his back. "Guess I should make my way home..."

The trip home was largely uneventful. Karkat Vantas led a fairly uneventful life, after all. Well... as uneventful a life as someone whose best friend is schizophrenic. A schizophrenic who did drugs.

Karkat sighed, trudging through the fresh snow on his way home. Gamzee had him worried. The weed was probably just going to make his condition worse. It would be best for him to quit, but how to bring that up? Should he mention it to Gamzee's doctor? Who even WAS Gamzee's doctor? 

He guessed this was what it meant to be friends with a psychotic juggalo. You had to worry. A lot. Okay, granted, he might worry a little too much, but who could blame him? Gamzee was worth the worry. Karkat would swear to anyone that asked (not that anyone did) that Gamzee would most likely be dead by now without his help. In fact, he muttered it under his breath fairly often.

Karkat shook his head as he got to his house. "I need to stop worrying so much. That fucker will be perfectly fine. I just need to keep looking out for him." He unlocked his door and walked inside. Slamming the door behind him, he shed his coat and sighed in relief. "Thank fuck... a warm room." He shook the snow off his boots at the front door before taking those off too.

As he always did, Karkat immediately went to his laptop. Cleaning and eating and other necessities could wait. He needed a break.

He logged on, relaxing into his chair as everything loaded up. Maybe tonight he'd watch a movie. The Proposal was always a funny one. The way she was dancing at the one part... Karkat almost cracked another smile.

His attention was brought back to his laptop as his messenger beeped. "Huh?" He clicked around until he got to his Pesterchum chat. 

> \-- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 18:24 --
> 
> TA: KK  
>  TA: me22age me when you get thiis.  
>  TA: ii need two 2peak two you.  
>  TA: KK are you hanging out wiith that weiird Gamzee guy agaiin? whatever, ju2t me22age me later, ii'll be on. 

Karkat rolled his eyes, sighing. "Not this douchewad again."

> \-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 18:45 --
> 
> CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT, SOLLUX? IM SORT OF BUSY WITH ANYTHING OTHER THAN WASTING WORDS ON YOU.  
>  TA: oh there you are KK.  
>  TA: took you long enough.  
>  TA: were you wiith that weiird clown guy again? ii 2wear you two are together.  
>  CG: SOMEHOW I HIGHLY FUCKING DOUBT THAT YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME JUST FOR SMALL TALK ABOUT RANDOM FRIENDS OF MINE  
>  CG: OF WHICH I AM NOT DATING BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE REALLY FUCKING WEIRD.  
>  CG: LIKE SOLLUX, GAMZEE IS NOT ROMANCE MATERIAL.  
>  CG: HE IS SO FAR FROM BEING ROMANCEABLE THAT IF HIS ROMANTIC ABILITY BLEW UP, I WOULDNT SEE THE FIERY CLOWNY LIGHT FROM HIS EXPLOSION FOR THREE DAYS.  
>  TA: okay, okay, chiill out.  
>  TA: iit wa2 ju2t a comment, go2h.  
>  TA: iin any ca2e, ii wa2 wonderiing iif you wanted two 2top by for 2ome gamiing?  
>  TA: ii ju2t got a22a22iin2 creed wiith a full hack on iit. 2hould be 2weet.  
>  CG: SOLLUX  
>  CG: I HAVE NEVER *ONCE* EXPRESSED THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF INTEREST IN PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU, IN PERSON, FACE TO FACE IN YOUR PIT OF PUNGENT, INSIPID BULGESTENCH THAT YOU CALL A FUCKING HOUSE.  
>  CG: WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I WOULD CARE TO NOW?  
>  TA: fuck KK  
>  TA: iit wa2 ju2t an iinviitatiion. go2h, 2o rude.  
>  TA: whatever. 2ee you later, KK.
> 
> \-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

Karkat groaned, rubbing his face. This nerd kept messaging him. Something about his texting style just got on his nerves; at least his own was easy to read. It was better than Gamzee's at least. EVERYONE'S texting style was better that Gamzee's.

He glanced at the time. Nearly 7. "Shit. I should make some food." With a stretch, he stood and went to his kitchen.

> \-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 18:56 --
> 
> AC: :33 - hi karkat!  
>  AC: :33 - karkat?  
>  AC: :33 - *ac looks around, a little disappointed that karkat is not around*  
>  AC: :33 - *ac has much to tell you, but she will wait until the purrfect moment fur telling you* 
> 
> \-- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering carcinoGenetisist [CG] --


	3. A Miserable Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee really did live in a shack, didn't he? Time to shake things up.

Karkat yawned, burrowing deeper into his blankets. He was just starting to wake up, slowly, blissfully dozing. It was a glorious Saturday, meaning he had no obligations that morning. Free to laze around. Perfect.

**_ROMEO, TAKE ME, SOMEWHERE WE CAN BE ALONE!_ **

"GAH!" Eyes shooting open, Karkat turned in surprise, only to fall over with his legs tangled in his sheets. His phone continued to blare music, much to his ever growing rage. He glanced at his clock - 9 am. With a growl, he grabbed his phone and hit speaker.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING ME THIS EARLY ON A SATURDAY MORNING, YOU SHITSUCKLING CROTCHSTAIN OF A FUCKBAG?"

"Motherfucker, I need some help."

Karkat took a deep breath. Then another. "Gamzee. Never. Call me. This early. Again. Got that?"

"Whatever, motherfucker. Just come by my house ASAP, 'k brother?" 

"Yeah." Karkat hanged up, groaning. "Fucking hate that nookwhiffing bulgesack. I didn't think he even knew what a cellphone was..." He stood and got ready, slowly working up the pace as he began to wake up and understand the implications of Gamzee's call. 

Help? With Gamzee, that could mean anything. It could be as simple as a faygo run (and if it was, he was going to tear him in half from the crotch up) to something as terrifying as hiding a body. Never know with that clowny asshole. Hell, this might just be because he's lonely. 

The more he thought about it, the less worried Karkat got. An idiot like Gamzee couldn't fuck up too much, and had something really bad happened, he would've been smart enough to call the police (or, depending on the situation, his shrink). With an irritated yawn, Karkat pulled on his jacket and headed out. 

The snow from yesterday had melted into a disgusting grey slush. Karkat sighed and waded through it alongside the few other people who grumbled their ways through 9 am on a Saturday. Tucking his hands into his jacket, he followed the same path he had for the past 3 months. It was pretty much instinctual at this point.

However, when he reached Gamzee's house, he had to stop in shock.

_City of Alternia_

_Department of Inspections_

“Oh… Oh no.”

  
**__**

**WARNING  
THIS BUILDING IS UNSAFE**

_SECTION 87.120 OF THE ALTERNIA CODE OF ORDINANCES PROVIDES THAT FOR PURPOSES OF PUBLIC SAFETY AN UNSAFE BUILDING MAY BE ORDERED VACATED_

THIS BUILDING LOCATED AT: 1025 High Street

IS TO BE VACATED BY: February 16th, 20--

**DO NOT OCCUPY**

He didn’t bother to read the rest. Karkat opened the door quickly and ran inside. "Gamzee?!" He looked around, checking the living room.

For once, Gamzee wasn't on the couch. He looked back at Karkat from the table, on which there was a duffel bag. "Hey bro." His face was grim.

"Gamzee, what the fuck was that on your door?"

"Gotta move on out, brother. Apparently this place isn't 'healthy'." Gamzee shook his head softly. 

"Fuck..." Karkat walked up, looking at the bag. It was full of horns and makeup and other mementos. "I... I'll help you pack, alright?" 

"Thanks, Karkat..." Gamzee sat on the couch, rubbing his head. "Motherfuck... This sucks."

"Yeah." Karkat sighed, looking through the bag. "Alright. I'll be right back." Gamzee nodded as Karkat walked down the hallway. He looked around, but there were no horns in sight. With a frown, he went to the bathroom and opened the cabinet. 

NyQuil. Ibuprofin. Clozaril. Karkat took all the medicine that Gamzee could need and carried them back out to the living room. 

Gamzee was dozing off on the couch. Karkat glanced at him. He sighed softly and put the medicine in the bag. He let Gamzee sleep; alone, he put the more necessary things in the duffel. Clothing, shoes, whatever money he could find around the house, and anything else he might need was put inside. 

Karkat thought in silence the entire time he packed. It was blatantly obvious what he had to do. There was really nowhere else Gamzee could live, after all. But was that a good idea? Would he be able to handle it? He’d have to set some rules, of course. And what about college? He had lived with roommates before, but never like this.

He zipped up the bag, nodding. It didn’t matter if he liked it. He just had to do it. "Alright, Gamzee." The sleeping clown on the couch jumped awake, eyes wide. "Come on. I've got a place you can stay."

Gamzee grinned, sitting up quickly. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Karkat tensed up as Gamzee stood and hugged him. "G-Gamzee," he said tersely, "get the fuck off me."

"Nah, brother. This is what motherfucking feels right. You're the best motherfucking best friend I've ever had."

Karkat sighed, patting Gamzee on the back. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just get going, alright?" Karkat struggled and eventually managed to pry Gamzee's arms off of him. He grabbed the duffel and slung it around his shoulder. 

Gamzee nodded. "Just one last thing, bro." He moved around to the back of the couch and ducked down behind it.

"Ugh." Karkat rubbed his face, rolling his eyes. "Gamzee, quit the shitfaced pot smoker antics and let's gooo...." His voice trailed off as Gamzee stood again. "... Gamzee, why do you have a guitar?"

"Simple, brother. I'm in a motherfucking band."

Karkat opened and closed his mouth a few times. He shut his eyes and just shook his head. "You know what? Just... not even going to question it.

"Heh. Alright, best friend." 

*~*~*

"GAMZEE, WOULD YOU PLEASE DISTANCE YOURSELF FROM MY PERSONAL FUCKING BUBBLE BEFORE I TEAR OFF YOUR ARMS, YOU SHITSACK?"

Gamzee honked lightly, chuckling as he released Karkat from another hug. "Sorry, bro. Just so motherfucking happy about this most miraculous of miracles. Had to get my motherfuckin' hug on, y'know? Like, now I can see you every motherfucking day!"

Karkat groaned, dropping the duffel bag in his living room; it made a rather depressing honk noise, the sound distorted by the other contents of the bag. "I'm just lucky that I have the spare bed parts from freshman year."

"Aw, don't be like that, bro. 'Sides, we could always have smushed real close together like a nice pb&j sandwich and cuddled on one bed."

Karkat looked at Gamzee, his face full of both anger and just general confusion. Gamzee grinned, his hands in his hoodie pocket. Karkat took a deep breath. "You know what? I can't handle this much weird shit this early. First you got fucking evicted, probably because your 'house', as you like to call it, was an overflowing toilet of the smelliest, foulest shit that ever was shat; second, you turn out to be in a fucking BAND - and why those douchebags can't take you in, God only knows; and third, you thought we would CUDDLE together in ONE bed, as though I would snuggle with a juggalo who always smells like he just took a fresh roll in a pot smoker's dumpster before plunging himself dick first into the sewers."

Gamzee tilted his head, scratching it. "Yeah man. It's really weird. I totally thought you had seen my motherfucking guitar before."

Karkat threw up his hands, groaning. “Whatever! Look, it's around 10 something now. Why don't you get some food from the kitchen? I'm going to go check my laptop for messages."

"Whatever you think is right, motherfucker." Gamzee sat on Karkat's couch, shifting his guitar to the front and removing it from the case. Karkat largely expected to find that pot suckling moron to be there constantly. With a roll of his eyes, Karkat went to his computer. 

Once it loaded, he checked AC's message. "Huh?..."

> \-- carcinoGenetisist [CG] began pestering arsenicCatnip [AC] at 10:13 --
> 
> CG: AC? WHATS UP?  
>  CG: ITS BEEN AWHILE SINCE WE TALKED.  
>  AC: :33 - Oh, Karkat!  
>  AC: :33 - *ac purrs and rubs her head against Karkat's leg sl33pily*  
>  CG: OH NOT THIS AGAIN  
>  CG: I MEAN  
>  CG: KARKAT CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT WERE DOING THIS AGAIN.  
>  AC: :33 - *ac pounces on a mouse nearby, wiggling her rump and tail in the air as she explains that she is very excited to s33 you!*  
>  CG: KARKAT WILL INDULGE YOUR CHILDISH FURRY RP IF YOU'LL TELL HIM WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO TELL HIM.  
>  AC: :33 - *ac wanted to tell you that CT extended her internet time!!!*  
>  CG: YEAH?  
>  CG: KARKAT SAYS YEAH.  
>  AC: :33 - Yes!  
>  AC: :33 - He said I would n33d more time when I go to your college!  
>  CG: WAIT  
>  CG: YOURE GOING TO MY COLLEGE?!  
>  AC: :33 - Oh yeah! I furgot to mention!  
>  AC: :33 - I'm moving to your area next month!
> 
> \-- arsenicCatnip [AC] timed out --

Karkat felt winded. First Gamzee, now AC? He put his head against the table, shutting his eyes. "It's not even noon yet..." He heard music start up from the living room. He groaned, putting his hands on his head. This was going to be a shitty day.

*~*~*~

Nepeta scowled at her laptop, crossing her arms. "Darn internet..." She sighed, shutting it off. "I wish Equius would change the restrictions on my computer..." 

She stood and looked around, giggling. "Wow... I can't believe I'm moving to Karkat's area! I got so lucky with that internship!”

She yawned, falling on her bed. "I'm going to miss this place, though. It's so cozy!" She sat up, looking around her shared dorm room. Everything was mostly clean. Her side had some fuzzy carpet and blankets and such, and Equius' side had a lot of little mechanical bits and horse figurines. Everything was also mostly color coded; Nepeta's side was green, and Equius' side was blue. All in all, their little room was nice, and she would almost never consider leaving it.

Almost. 

She heard a knock at the door. "Nepeta? Are you decent?"

"Hi, Equius! Yeah, you're good!"

Equius walked in, his bag strung along his shoulder. He smiled at her before setting the bag down against his chair. “It is nice to see you, Nepeta. I trust you’ve had a good morning?”

“Oh yes! I had a pawsitively silly conversation with Karkat just now!”

Equius rolled his eyes, hidden by his shades. “Ah yes. The boy you say you have a crush on.”

“EQUIUS! Don’t say it out loud!”

“I doubt he’ll learn of it, Nepeta.” Equius sat down at his desk, beginning to fiddle with a radio he’d been making. “What other than a conversation with him?”

“Oh, nothing much. I read fur a bit, romped around my room, started packing, and even got to talk and roleplay with Tavros a bit!”

Equius scowled and glanced at her. “Really? Nepeta, you’ve been talking to that underclassman once again?”

Nepeta sighed, hugging her fluffy green pillow close to her chest. “Yes, I have. Tavros is a really nice guy! I’m very happy to have him as a furiend.”

“Nepeta, I strictly advise against this sort of friendship. Upperclassmen should not interact with the underclassmen. It is simply… It could be seen as something other than what it is.”

Nepeta groaned, falling back onto her bed. “Equius, why are you always so serious? Isn’t it a GOOD thing to talk to underclassmen? Especially since he lives on the same campus as Karkat.”

Equius sighed, shaking his head. “It is simply uncouth. Upperclassmen are far superior. Take, for instance, the fact that, were you to party, underclassmen would be extremely out of place. They cannot drink, after all.”

“You don’t let me drink.”

“Yes, because you are technically an underclassman.”

“Equius, I’m a Junior!"

“Yes. And I am a senior. Thus, by that extent, you are under me.”

Nepeta groaned louder this time, shoving her hands into her face. “GRR! You’re so STRICT!” She rolled onto her stomach and grumbled, “worst roomate ever” into her pillow. Equius simply rolled his eyes and returned to work on his radio. She curled around to glare at him. 

"I can feel your eyes on me, Nepeta."

She grumbled and shoved her face back into her bed. She had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

*~*~*~ 

Gamzee chuckled from the couch, strumming his guitar absent mindedly. This had been the best motherfucking morning ever. What else did today offer? 

_**WELCOME TO THE LOWER BIRTH! THE GREATEST SHOW UNEARTHED!** _

Gamzee rose an eyebrow and grabbed his cell from his pocket as he heard a distant "FUCKING SHIT" from Karkat down the hall. He frowned at the caller ID and hit answer. "Yo, Gamz here."

He paused briefly before sighing. "Yeah man, I got booted. Unhealthy livin' conditions or some shit... Hey, don't be sayin' that about my old place. It worked for me, and it ain't nearly as bad as your motherfucking place, motherfucker."

He paused again before laughing. "Nah, man, my friend's got me holed up at his place. No street living for the motherfuckers, y'know?" He grinned and nodded. "Yeah, you get me. So hey, I had a new idea for a song to pitch to you later. Still working out the kinks. Maybe tomorrow the three of us could hang?"

There was a longer pause. Gamzee broke down laughing. "Ah damn, that girl has you on a leash, man. Eh, we'll work it out. I should go, motherfuckin' phone's gonna die.... Huh? Oh, his name's Karkat. You'd like him, bro. He's awesome."

"I CAN HEAR YOU BLABBING ABOUT ME YOU DELUSIONAL COCKSUCK! KEEP YOUR FUCKING VOICE DOWN. I’M TRYING TO GET OVER THE HEADACHE YOUR BULLFUCKERY CREATED."

"Heh, yeah, that's him." He sighed contently, smiling. "In any case, we'll hook up soon. Gotta get gone from this motherfucker. Talk to you eventually, kay Strider?" He hanged up, chuckling. "He's gotta chill with that girl of his before he wears her out." He smiled and strummed his guitar once more. What an awesome morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I keep using so much alliteration for these titles :P  
> Ringtones:  
> Karkat - Love Story, Taylor Swift  
> Gamzee - The Greatest Show Unearthed, Creature Feature


	4. A Romantic Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short intermission from the Palemates to introduce some more ships~

Feferi frowned, fiddling with her jacket. She wasn't positive it fit her anymore. "Gluub... I didn't gain weight, did I?" She looked over at the bed. "Sollux, what do you think? Did I gain weight?"

Sollux looked up at her, sitting shirtless on the bed with his phone in his hand. He adjusted his glasses and smirked. "Eh, maybe a bit. Still look great, though." 

Fef giggled, smiling. "You _reely_ think so?"

"Yeah, you look fantasti - wait, was that a pun?" Feferi started giggling more. "Ugh, Fef, that was bad."

She stuck out her tongue at him, smiling brightly. "You know you love it, Sol." She buttoned her jacket, looking at herself critically in the mirror. "It doesn't look bad on me, right?" Sollux rolled his eyes and returned to his phone. Fef turned to him. "Ugh, come on, Sollux, I need to know I I'm going outside! I don't want to look like a fat whale out there."

"Where are you going anyways?"

"I'm going out to get some coffee. Did you want any?"

Sollux scoffed. "You know I don't drink any of that sludge. Have fun."

Fef nodded and walked over to him, kissing his cheek. He blushed lightly, but smiled as he kissed her back. She pulled away after the moment, frowning. "And you're sure I look fine?"

Sollux groaned, putting his palm against his forehead. "Fef, you look fantastic. You're, like, the hottest girl I know. It’s one of the reasons I'm dating you," he muttered as an after thought.

Feferi giggled and adjusted her purse around her shoulder. "Alright, alright. I'll see you soon, okay honey bee?"

He gagged at the name before looking back at his phone with a smile. "See you later, mermaid."

She smiled and walked out. It was a cloudy day, the sun hardly poking through the gray skies. Normal for February. She frowned at the sky and fixed her glasses before heading off to the cafe. She quickly added a bounce to her step. It was too dreary out; she had to brighten the rainy skies any way she could. 

Feferi sighed happily as she looked around. The grey skies couldn't damper her love for Alternia. The city was always so alive! She had only lived here for 2 years, but she had fallen for it at first sight. It was so much better than her old home by the sea, back with her mother. She giggled; what was her mother doing right now, she wondered? 

Probably just instructing her new 'heir' about the corporation. Feferi chuckled. At least she had stuck to her mother. She might miss the sea now and then, but at least she wasn't stuck baking for a living.

She hummed as she walked. It was rather crowded in the streets of Alternia; people bustled about on important business, herding themselves to their next destination. Fef just liked to follow the flow of the crowd. One minute you're just making your way downtown; the next, you've been swept up in the tide.

She spotted the cafe and began to walk toward it, only to stop as a flash of red caught her eye. "Huh?" 

She looked into the crowd, squinting. There! Another glimpse of red, this time with purple. A man in a long purple jacket was walking around. She caught the briefest glimpse of his face and gasped.

No... It couldn't be. Not all the way out here!

She pushed her way through the flock of people, muttering apologies. She had to know for sure. It just couldn't be him, not after so long, not here of all places! How could it be him?

She saw him again; quickly, she reached out, grabbing his shoulder. "Hmm?" He turned, facing her.

Feferi's face broke out into a large smile. He looked so much like he had when they first met. Deep blue eyes that looked almost purple; those glasses that framed his eyes perfectly; that flaming red-orange hair that he'd gotten from his father. He was here; it was him. "Eridan..."

"Who are..." He stopped, studying her face. "F... Fef?" he stuttered out, his eyes widening. 

She laughed, hugging him tightly. "Oh, I can't believe it's you! It's been so long!!" 

"Fef..." Eridan hugged her back just as tightly, shutting his eyes as he rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he muttered in her ear. "So... so sorry..."

"Shh..." She shut her eyes, giggling. "Don't be sorry about anything, Eridan. Not right now. Just be happy." She smiled, looking him right in the eyes. "It's been so long since we've seen each other. Let's just catch up instead of being sorry, okay?"

Slowly, he smiled and nodded. "A... alright."

She smiled and took his hand. He blushed lightly at the touch, his smile growing. "I hope you like coffee," she said before leading him towards the cafe.

*~*~*~

Terezi chuckled, stretching out over Dave's lap, looking up at him through those bright red glasses of hers. "Come ON, Dave. You've gotta lighten up. I can smell your bad mood from here."

"TZ, don't be creepy," Dave muttered, dozing off on the couch. The tv in front of them flashed once or twice; the show on wasn't really that interesting. He yawned, licking his lips once.

"I'm always creepy, Dave." She reached up and gently touched his cheek before tugging him down by his chin, licking his cheek with a giggle.

He flinched back, gasping from the cold of her tongue. "Gah, Terezi!" He rubbed his cheek, laughing a tiny bit. "Jerk," he said with a meaningless glare.

"Mm, you taste great, Dave." Terezi grinned, laughing. "Is that what cool kids taste like?"

"Heh. Sure is. I'm the coolest kid. Get on my level, Elsa." Dave smiled, putting one of his arms behind his head; the other gently ran through Terezi's hair. She shut her eyes, smiling. 

Dave shut his eyes as well, just relaxing as he took a deep breath. It'd been awhile since he last just chilled out on the couch. He was lucky TZ had a house; freshman dorms sucked. This place was a fuckin' palace compared to his room with Egbert. It was heaven when compared to Gamzee's...

Dave sighed softly. Terezi sniffed, frowning. "But seriously, Dave. What's wrong? You've been in a funk all day."

Dave shrugged. "It's just a band mate going through some hard times, y'know? Got thrown out of his house. Which, granted, was more of a trash dump than a house, but it was still where he stayed."

Terezi rose an eyebrow. "Gamzee, right? Honestly, I'm not surprised."

"I mean, neither am I. Like I said, his place was a shit sty." Dave shook his head. "You're right, though. No point worrying about him. This dude he knows who actually has a house offered to let him stay there."

"Oh?" Terezi rose her eyebrow. "I feel sorry for whoever puts up with that. Gamzee is hard to handle." 

"Yeah, I heard his housemate over the phone. Sounds like he never stops screaming at that juggalo moron." Dave rubbed his chin, thinking. "What was his name... Kitkat? Eh, fuck if I remember."

"Kitkat?..." She gasped, smiling brightly. "Do you mean Karkat?"

"Hey, yeah, that was it. How'd you know?"

She snorted, laughing. "I totally _dated_ him."

Dave stopped stroking her hair for a second before bursting out laughing. "You dated the best friend of my pot suckling band mate?"

"Yeah! Karkat and I had a sort of fling our freshman year. It didn't last long, though." She scrunched up her nose. "He gave me all these mixed up vibes all the time, like, he would constantly just scream at me. It was like he didn't know if he hated me or loved me."

"So the screaming thing is something normal for him?" 

"Yeah, he always does that. Screaming is, like, something he does professionally."

Dave laughed, grinning brightly. "They should make that a new Olympic game." He lifted one hand into the air, his voice going deeper as he said, "now announcing the opening round of the Olympic Screaming Tournament!"

Terezi snorted again, grinning. "Dave, did I ever mention just how much of a fucking nerd you are?"

"All the time, baby." Dave smiled and pulled off her glasses. She gasped and tried to grab them, but he held them out of reach. "Uh uh uh, you can only get them back with a kiss."

Terezi scowled, blindly reaching out, her cloudy turquoise eyes searching. “Come on, Dave. You know I can’t see where you’re holding them!”

“Then submit to the kiss or go forever glassesless. I know, tough rules I go by. Just gotta live with them if you want the Stride-man.” Terezi rolled her eyes, grabbing his collar and pulling him down for a kiss. “M-Mnf!” Dave dropped the glasses on her stomach, kissing back through a small smile. 

Terezi pulled away slightly before grinning. With a sudden lunge, Terezi licked him right over his lips as she grabbed her glasses. He recoiled. “H-HEY!”

Terezi giggled, putting back on her glasses. “I win!”

*~*~*~

“Are you positive you’ll be fine for today?”

“I’m positive you worry too much.”

“You know I have to. You are a person to be worried about, after all.”

“Why? It’s just a bit of depression now and then.”

“Er… I was talking about the lack of eating?”

Rose looked up from her book, her pencil hanging loosely from her fingers. “What do you mean?”

Kanaya rolled her eyes, her purse slung over her shoulder and her arms crossed in front of her chest. “You always forget to eat. You write in all of your spare time and skip lunch. Please, do not forget to eat.”

Rose rolled her eyes, smiling softly and putting down her pencil. "Kanaya, you need to stop worrying about me. You’re going to be late for your class if you keep lecturing me.”

Kanaya blushed lightly, scowling. “I-I am not _lecturing_ you. I am simply looking after the well being of my significant other.”

Rose giggled softly, closing her book and walking up to Kanaya. “You know,” she said, wrapping her arm around Kanaya’s waist, “you can just call me your girlfriend.” She pulled her close and kissed her, eliciting a tender kiss back. 

Kanaya gasped, pulling back and quickly looking at her watch. “I’m going to be late to class!”

Rose chuckled, holding up a tube of green lipstick. “Don’t forget this. I smudged your lips just a bit.”

“Thank you, Rose.” She hugged her and looked at her critically. “And, PLEASE, eat.” She kissed her quickly on the cheek before running out.

Rose smiled, putting her hand on the desk, glancing around the shared dorm she and her girlfriend had. Greens and purples and blacks ornamented the walls. She squeezed past Kanaya's desk once more and sat at her own; it was cramped in the dorms, though it wasn’t like she minded. Rose giggled as she remembered fondly the many times she and her girlfriend had bumped into each other on 'accident'.

Rose glanced at the time. Nearly noon. "Hmm... I'll just finish this chapter." With a smile, she started writing.


	5. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are half-shared. Advice is given. Nails are painted with care.

Gamzee yawned, stretching as he fixed his guitar strap, which had begun to dig into his shoulder. He glanced out the window. No one outside yet. “Damn… motherfuckers are late as all hell.”

Karkat changed the channel, relaxing on the couch as he finally found a movie he didn’t totally hate. “They do know my address, right?”

“Yeah, motherfucker. Don’t you remember? They stopped by, like… I dunno, about a week ago?”

Karkat rolled his eyes. “Unlike you, Gamzee, I’m actually IN college. Do you HONESTLY expect me to be able to remember the bullfuckery you get up to with your ‘bandmates’ when I’m busy on campus?”

“Heh. Whatever you motherfuckin’ say, motherfucker. ‘Least you’re here now, right? Can get your meet on with my bros.”

Karkat sighed, rubbing his face. “Like I really wanted to meet the idiots who deal with you.”

“Like you?” Karkat neglected to respond to his comment and instead just focused on the movie. Gamzee looked out the window again and grinned. “Hey, here they are. ‘Bout motherfuckin’ time.”

“Gamzee, why must you always say motherfucker? Is it some strange compulsion, or just your idiotic speech pattern?”

“Just gotta say what feels motherfuckin’ right.” Gamzee smiled and opened the door. “What is up, my brothers? Come on in.” Gamzee moved aside as the other 2 walked in. “We’ll head out soon, but y’all gotta meet my roommate.” He gestured to Karkat, grinning. “Ta-da!”

Karkat returned his attention to the T.V., waving a dismissive hand at the group. “Yeah yeah, my name’s Karkat. Take the juggalo and get the fuck out of my house.”

Dave grinned, laughing as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Oh man, this is better than I expected.” He leaned against the wall, shaking his head. “Like, I expected a short, crabby junior or something. This is just that times 50.”

Karkat didn’t respond, keeping his attention on the T.V. for as long as he could. Unfortunately, that was impossible as one of the kids sat right next to him. “Oh my gosh, is that ‘Con Air’?! I love that movie!”

Karkat glanced at the kid next to him. He was short and of average weight, his black hair a messy mop on his head. He had on this really dumb t-shirt - was that slimer from Ghostbusters? - and his little buck toothed smile settled Karkat’s mind to the fact that Gamzee had befriended complete idiots. “It’s not bad, I guess? The part at the end where he reunites with his wife is sweet.”

“Oh man, totally! I love the bunny, though.” The kid offered up his hand, smiling brightly. “I’m John Egbert. Nice to meet you, Karkat!”

Karkat scowled and flipped him off. 

Dave laughed as Gamzee grinned, crossing his arms. “This is the start of a motherfucking beautiful miracle.”

*~*~*~

John shook his head, sighing, watching his breath puff out in the cold air. “I just don’t get it. Was it something I said? He reacted so weirdly.”

Gamzee shrugged, fixing his guitar strap as it slipped up towards his neck again. “Karbro is just like that. Always tryin’ta motherfuckin’ hate on everyone. I think it’s funny.” He grumbled, fidgeting with the strap. “Motherfuckin’ thing’s trying to strangle me…”

Dave shrugged. “Yeah, don’t put too much thought into it, John. According to TZ, Karkat is just like that. Always yelled and shit.”

John frowned. “That’s just kinda depressing. I was hoping we could be friends...” He glanced at the scenery, taking in the buildings around them. “Uh… Gamzee, where did you say we were going for practice again? None of this looks familiar.” He rubbed his neck. “I haven’t really gotten off of campus much, and this is really different from my old town.”

“Tell me about it,” Dave said. “This place is such a fucking maze. I'm expecting a Minotaur to all up and shank me in the alley or something." 

Gamzee shrugged, seeming to have finally gotten his strap straightened. “It’s nothin’ much after you learn the streets, motherfucker.” He pointed ahead of them, smiling. “S’right down there, see? The nice pearly white building with the boards on the motherfuckin’ windows.”

John tilted his head as he saw the building Gamzee was pointing to. It looked pretty fancy, but it also looked nearly abandoned. He glanced back at Gamzee. “You’re sure?”

“Couldn’t be surer, bro. Come on, let’s get on in. It’ll be warm inside.” With a lackadaisical smile, Gamzee walked towards the building, leaving Dave and John to catch up. He hummed lightly as he grabbed the key from his pocket, turning it in the lock. With an unembellished push, Gamzee opened the door and walked inside.

Dave and John walked into the hall, eyes wide. There was a gorgeous stage against the wall, tables set up with chairs and cloths, and great windows to let the light in. There was a kitchen area and even a servant’s door visible behind the chef’s corner. Dave whistled, the sound echoing around the domed ceiling. “Holy shit, Gamzee… Where’d you find the money to afford the rent here? There’s no way we can do regular practices in a place like this.”

Gamzee shrugged. “I didn’t rent it. I own it.”

Both Dave and John looked slowly at Gamzee. It was silent except for the honking of horns on the street as cars drove past. Dave took off his shades, his red eyes bright and eyebrows furrowed. “You mean to tell me that you’re actually rich?”

Gamzee laughed at that, walking up to the stage. “Ah, nah bro. Just my family. See,” he said as he pulled his guitar case off and set it on a table, “my dad’s actually, like, this really important motherfucker. I don’t see him much, but he’s still there. Anyways, he’s this really big guy, and is actually descended from this motherfucking prince guy…”

“So you’re actually royalty?” John asked in disbelief.

Gamzee unlatched the lock on his case, flipping the top up and grabbing his guitar. “Heh. Yeah, motherfucker… I guess I am. It’s really distantly, though.” He shook his head, smiling. “In any case, most our money really comes from inheritance. We’ve also got some close motherfuckin’ ties to that Crocker chick.”

John shook his head and scowled. “I don’t trust that batterwitch. Her cookies are made with evil.”

“John, shut the fuck up. This is WAY more important than your feud with Betty Crocker.” Dave walked over to where Gamzee was, putting his shades back on now that the dramatic effect was no longer needed. “So, wait, you skipped the part where you bought a fucking practice hall and never told us, not to mention the fact that you can SO easily afford a house apparently?”

“Yeah!” John walked up too, crossing his legs and sitting on the floor. “Spill the beans, Gamzee. When did you get this place? And why not just buy your own house that wasn’t… well, that shitty house you used to live in?”

Gamzee sighed, sitting on the stage, his guitar over one knee. “Man, didn’t expect t’have a motherfuckin’ heart to heart today… See, my dad stopped sending me money awhile back. Said I needed to start earning my keep, y’know? Well, I motherfucking went and lived my life how I wanted, with you guys, instead of followin’ his path with the Crocker corp. He doesn’t support it, but y’know, he still wants me to earn some cash, and this is a good enough way for me.” He shook his head. “So I don’t really own this place myself. I just got it ‘cause of my bro.”

“THE FUCK?!” Dave threw up his hands, groaning. “You have a brother too!? Gamzee, how the fuck do we know so little about you?!”

Gamzee laughed, grinning. “Just my motherfuckin’ secrets, Dave. We all got ‘em.” Dave frowned but nodded at that - that much was definitely true.

John frowned, putting his arms on his legs. “But wait… What would your brother have to do with this? Did he buy this place?”

“Heh… how did this turn into a ‘Gamzee tell all’ party?” Gamzee strummed the strings lightly, looking down at them, his bangs shrouding his face.

“I don’t know, Gamzee, maybe it’s cause we’re finally learning shit about you?”

“Heh. Alright, alright. Yeah, my bro motherfuckin’ supported me and all that. He thought I should live it up. See, he wanted t’make this place into a full theater, with regular shows and everything. He loved the idea of being a leader of anything. Especially motherfuckin’ magic shows, or being a ringleader or something. It just appealed to him. He and his girlfriend were gonna do some cool shit here.” Gamzee smiled, strumming the strings still. “He was all ready to make this place his miracle. He had the money for it too, cause Dad thought it was a good cause, and he could sponsor Betty an’ all..”

“... So… what happened?”

Gamzee’s hand froze on the strings for a second before he kept strumming. “There was a pretty bad accident. Kurloz - he’s my bro - and his friend Mituna had been out one day with my bro’s girlfriend, and uh… Shit happened.” He shrugged. “Bro didn’t take what happened very well. Ended up at that motherfucking hospital up the ways.”

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Dave cleared his throat. “Gamzee… That hospital is a psychiatric mental health sort of deal. He ended up losing his mind?”

“In a way, I motherfucking guess.” Gamzee tilted his head, looking at the ceiling as he thought. “What’d the doc call it… Depersonalization, I think. My bro’s not all there anymore.” Gamzee smiled at Dave and John then. “But that’s why I brought y’all here. My bro sent the key to this place to me a few days ago. I think it’s great. What do you guys think? We could practice here whenever we want. This place could be ours!”

Dave and John nodded, smiling. “Let’s do it,” they said in unison. 

Gamzee chuckled, glancing back at his guitar. “Good. Let’s get practicing. This shit’s brinin’ me down.”

*~*~*~

Karkat rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. He’d fallen asleep on the couch. He checked the time: around 2 pm. His last class of the day wasn’t for another 3 hours or so. He stretched and sat up, blowing the hair out of his face. _Might as well waste some time on Tumblr_ , he thought.

With a soft yawn, he walked over to his computer. His eyebrow rose as he saw he had a message. People just loved to pester him, didn’t they? With a groan, he sat and glanced at who it was.

> \-- adiosToreador [AT] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 1:54 --
> 
> AT: uH,,,  
>  AT: kARKAT?  
>  AT: i, uH, nEED SOME RELATIONSHIP ADVICE

Karkat shook his head, rereading that last line twice before replying.

> CG: WHAT.  
>  CG: HOLD THE PHONE.  
>  CG: TAVROS, HOW, IN THE NAME OF THE ALMIGHTY GRUBSHITTING OVERLORD THAT RULES OVER THE WASTEGUZZLING SHITSTAINS ON PLANET EARTH, DO *YOU* NEED RELATIONSHIP ADVICE?  
>  CG: NEWSFLASH EINSTEIN  
>  CG: YOU SORT OF NEED TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP FOR THAT.  
>  AT: oH, iTS PRETTY WEIRD ACTUALLY  
>  AT: iM, uM, nOT REALLY SURE WHAT I SHOULD DO ABOUT IT?  
>  CG: WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE TROUBLE?  
>  AT: iTS MY RA  
>  AT: i TOLD YOU ABOUT HER, rIGHT?  
>  CG: ISNT SHE THAT ONE BITCH WHO COVERED YOUR DOOR IN FAKE WEBS FOR HALLOWEEN AND CONSTANTLY TRIES TO TIP YOUR WHEELCHAIR OVER?  
>  AT: yEAH  
>  AT: i THINK SHE’S HITTING ON ME

Karkat groaned, rubbing his face. This was not the type of shit anyone likes to wake up to.

> CG: LOOK  
>  CG: WHILE I MIGHT BE A ROMANCE EXPERT  
>  CG: YOURE A LOST CAUSE  
>  AT: oH COME ON KARKAT  
>  AT: i REALLY NEED HELP HERE  
>  AT: sHE’S BEEN FOLLOWING ME AROUND EVERYWHERE  
>  CG: ALRIGHT TAVROS  
>  CG: DO YOU LIKE HER?  
>  AT: nO, nOT REALLY  
>  AT: i MEAN, sHE’S REALLY MEAN  
>  CG: SO DO YOU HATE HER THEN?  
>  AT: wELL,,,  
>  AT: hATE IS A STRONG WORD  
>  CG: UGH  
>  CG: JUST GO STRAIGHT UP TO HER AND TELL HER YOU DONT FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT HER THEN  
>  CG: PROBLEM SOLVED  
>  AT: uH,,,  
>  AT: dO YOU REALLY THINK THAT WILL WORK?  
>  AT: sHE’S KIND OF GOT A REALLY STRONG PERSONALITY  
>  CG: TRUST ME ON THIS ONE TAVROS  
>  CG: YOU DON’T WANT TO HAVE THE SPIDER BITCH FOLLOWING YOU AROUND  
>  CG: THATS NOT LOVE  
>  CG: THATS JUST HER BEING DESPERATE  
>  AT: aLRIGHT KARKAT  
>  AT: i’LL DO THAT  
>  AT: }:)  
>  CG: DONT  
>  CG: DONT MAKE THAT WEIRD ASS SMILEY  
>  CG: JUST GO DEAL WITH YOUR SPIDER BITCH ROMANCE TROUBLES ALRIGHT?
> 
> \-- carcinoGenetisist [CG] ceased pestering adiosToreador [AT] --

*~*~*~

“You’re reely good at this, Aradia!”

The girl giggled softly, looking up from the nails she was painting. “I’ve had a great deal of practice.”

Feferi looked up at her, keeping her hand still for her. “Oh? Heehee, do you have a little sister or something that you help?

Aradia shook her head, a soft, knowing smile on her face. “No. I have to paint the nails of the corpses before their viewings.”

Feferi froze for a second before giggling. She shifted slightly and nodded before Aradia continued her painting. “I sometimes forget how blunt you are, Aradia. It can be funny sometimes.”

“Yes. But only sometimes, correct?”

“Yeah, only sometimes.” 

“All done.” Aradia sat up straight, brushing her curls behind her ear softly. “I think that magenta is a beautiful color for you.”

“Aww, thanks!” Feferi lifted up her finished hand, blowing on the nails gently to dry them. The color _did_ seem to work with her. She sighed happily. “Thanks so much for helping me with this. I’m just miserable with nail polish!”

“I’m sure that new boyfriend of yours could help you.”

“Gluuub! Aradia, don’t call him that. Sollux would die if he thought I was cheating on him with Eridan!”

Aradia stashed the nail polish in her satchel, glancing up at Feferi. “But, aren’t you?

Feferi sighed, frowning. “That’s just it… I’m really not sure how I feel about him! Sollux is so nice and sweet, and he really cares about me. But Eridan… Eridan was my childhood friend. Of course I feel some sort of attachment to them both. I just don’t know…”

“It’s alright not to know just yet.” Aradia sat up straight, smiling. “I thought for a long time there that I liked Sollux, you know.”

“REALLY?”

“Mhm. I thought he was very nice.” Aradia giggled softly. “But, as time went on, I realized he would not be the one for me. In fact, I’m not positive anyone really is. But it took me a while to discover that about myself. You’re only 19. You’ve got plenty of time to sort this sort of thing out.”

Feferi sighed, giggling briefly. “Whale, I guess you’re right.”

“Bad pun.”

“I know!” She giggled a bit more. 

Aradia’s smile grew slightly. She glanced at her watch, her eyebrows arching very slightly. “Oh dear. I ought to get going. I don’t want to be late - Damara would be very put out if she had to cover for me again.” She stood, stringing her satchel over her shoulder. “Maybe we can hang out again like this sometime soon?”

“Oh, I would love to!” Feferi clapped her hands together. “Maybe I could paint YOUR nails next time!” 

Aradia chuckled, tilting her head. Her unruly curls shifted again, framing her face. “Oh, alright. Maybe next time.” She walked to the door of the bedroom, waving. “Farewell.” Without another word, she walked out.

Feferi sighed, flopping on the bed. “Uuugh… Boys.”


End file.
